Oh My Jonas! Part Six
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Summertime is still heating up and so are the relationships! Kevin has a new girl, but he doesn't want to tell Nick and Joe. Can he confide in Miley? Miley and Nick's love gets stronger as it suffers the test of time. Lilly and Joe plan a picnic! CH 10 UP
1. Chapter 1 Too Cool for a Bedtime

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Too Cool for a Bedtime**

"I really like you, Monique." Kevin breathed, his lips brushing against hers. Monique smiled against his lips.

"I really like you too, Kevin." She told him, once they pulled away. Kevin grinned and kissed her hand.

"I've got to go. My brothers will be wondering where I am and when I'm getting back." He whispered.

Monique nods. "I understand. Call me tonight, Kevin." She tells him.

"I will." He promises. His lips brush hers again and he leaves, walking home.

"OH MY JONAS! KEVIN JONAS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Joe shouts, shoving Kevin on the sofa.

Kevin shrugs. "Nowhere special. The library, studying." He lies.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Sure you were. Are you going to tell us the truth?" he asks, pegging him with a pillow.

Kevin shakes his head. "No, I'm not." He whispers. Joe arches his eyebrows.

"Why not? We're all best friends here." He tells him, his feeling a bit hurt. Kevin looks away, feeling guilty.

Nick nods, biting his lip. "I'm going next door to Miley's. Maybe I can spend some time with her, with someone who tells the truth!" he exclaims. He bursts out of the door and heads to Miley's house.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" Jackson greets him, letting him in at once. Nick shrugs. "Would you tell me the truth if you were my brother, Jackson?" Nick asks him.

Jackson nods lightly. "Yeah, what would I have to hide?" he asks in reply. Nick pats his shoulder. "Thanks, Jackson. Where's my girlfriend?" Jackson points to the kitchen where Miley was reading a magazine.

"Miley!" Nick exclaims. Miley looks up from the magazine. "NICK!!" she squeals and runs towards him. They hug briefly. "I haven't talked to you all day. I missed you!" she tells him.

Nick shrugs. "Joe was busy flirting with Lilly." His lips touch Miley's. "Something's up with Kevin and Joe and I don't know what. He won't tell us anything! He's been leaving in the afternoon and getting home really late." There was worry in Nick's eyes.

Miley touches his cheek. "Maybe he has a girlfriend, Nick." She murmurs. Nick shakes his head. "He would tell us!" he exclaims.

Miley laughs. "No, he wouldn't. He's not expressive as you and Joe. He's shy, and having a girlfriend makes it even worse. You have nothing to worry about, Nick. I think he's in love." Nick nods, seeing the possibility.

"Like we are?" he asks, a grin forming on his lips. Miley nods. "Like we are." She repeats. "Now go home, it's pretty late, and you should be in bed." Nick scoffs.

"What about you?" he asks. Miley smirks.

"I'm too cool for a bedtime." She tells him. Nick rolls his eyes.

"DANG FLABBIT! MILEY STEWART! GET TO BED NOW!" Robbie Ray called from his room.

"YES SIR!" she shouts back. She faces Nick, embarrassed.

Nick smiles slyly. "You were saying?" he presses.

Miley stutters, "I'm too cool for a bedtime, but my daddy wants me to go to bed now!" She kisses Nick and runs off to her room.

Nick sighs and approaches Jackson. "I'm guessing you're too cool for a bedtime, too, huh?" Nick asks.

Jackson smirks, nodding. "No one tells me what to do." He tells Nick.

"JACKSON ROD STEWART! GET TO BED NOW!"

"KAY DADDY!"

Nick sighs and leaves the house, deciding to go to bed himself.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! IN BED NOW!" He hears Joe scream.

"Nah, I'm too cool for a bedtime."

"NOW!"

"OKAY!"


	2. Chapter 2 Kevin Tells Miley the Truth

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Kevin Tells Miley the Truth**

"OH MY JONAS! LILLY!! BABY, I MISSED YOU!" Joe cries out, once he sees Lilly. Lilly rolls her eyes and enters the house. She hugs Nick and Kevin and sits on the sofa next to Niley and Miley.

"Hi Niley." Lilly whispers to the puppy, scratching Niley's ears. Niley whimpers and crawls onto Lilly's lap. "No peeing on me today." She tells Niley.

Niley whimpers again and Miley laughs. Nick sits next to Miley. He nuzzles her neck and her face gets hot. "Stop that." She whispers.

Nick chuckles, and traces the outline of her jaw with his mouth. Kevin clears his throat. "There is a child under the age of thirteen in this house. His name is Frankie Jonas." Kevin tells them.

"Did someone say FRANKIE JONAS?" Frankie calls. The room bursts into applause.

"Frankie, we love you!" The girls scream. Frankie winks at them and they sigh.

"Oh, obee doo! I wanna be like you! I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too!" Nick sings, clapping his hands to the beat. Niley howls.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Frankie tells the crowd.

Kevin looks at his watch. "I've got to go." He mutters. Joe and Nick face Kevin. "Kevin…" they start.

He pushes past them, walking out the door. They look down, hurt. Miley walks past them and follows Kevin outside.

"What gives? They're your best friends! They're your BROTHERS! You have to trust them, Kevin. Don't do this to them. You're only hurting them." She grabs Kevin's arm, forcing him to face her.

Kevin sighs. "Can I tell you something if you swear not to tell Nick and Joe?" he asks, his voice a whisper.

Miley nods, reluctantly. "I won't tell them anything." Kevin pulls her to the side, where his brothers can't hear him.

"I met this girl. She's amazing and I'm in love. Her name is Monique. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Kevin murmurs to Miley. Miley's eyes shine.

"Awww, Kevin! You can tell them that! Why don't you tell them? That's great news! They'll be so happy that you told them the truth!" she exclaims, squeezing his hand.

"I don't how to tell them. But you can't tell them, not yet. Not until I ask her." Kevin pleads. Miley arches her eyebrows. "There's something else…isn't there?" she asks.

Kevin looks away. "Yes." There's a distance to his words, even he doesn't want to believe them.

"What is it?" she asks, whispering.

"I did a very bad thing, Miley. It's very bad." He mutters, averting his eyes.

"Kevin…tell me." Miley tries to meet his eyes. Kevin looks at her.

"When Monique and I were kissing…. I felt her up. I feel so guilty. Like, I touched places, Miley!" Kevin exclaims.

"Oh my Jonas! Is that it?" she asks, holding back laughter.

Kevin eyes her strangely. "Yeah. We were still wearing clothes, but I felt things! TOUCHED! TOUCHED, MILEY, I TOUCHED!" His voice gets louder.

Miley starts to laugh. "It's okay, Kevin. Girls don't mind touching, especially if the boy is her BOYFRIEND." She explains.

Kevin shakes his head. "But I touched-"

Miley cuts him off. "I know, Kevin. You touched places."

Kevin looks down. "I feel so ashamed that I touched her like that."

"Nick wasn't."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3 Brownies

Chapter 3 - Brownies

**Chapter 3 - Brownies**

"Joe, this is so romantic." Lilly croons, leaning on Joe. Joe laughs lightly, and touches her cheek.

"Thanks for making the brownies, Lilly. You know they're my favorite." Joe tells her. Lilly sits up and pecks Joe's lips.

"Your welcome. I'd do anything for you, Joe. That includes making my special Joe Sized Brownies." She tells him. Joe chuckles. "Bernie would be proud." He murmurs.

Lilly nods. "He's very happy with his own Bernie Sized Brownies." She giggles. Joe gasps. "You fed Bernie brownies?" he asks. Lilly rolls her eyes. "Joe, it's a stuffed lizard." She explains.

"Shhhh! Don't let him hear that!" Joe exclaims, covering Lilly's mouth. "OW! Why'd you bite me?" he asks, staring at his bitten hand. Lilly squints at him, smirking.

"You taste yummy." She says. Joe sighs, rolling his eyes. "Kiss my lips and tell me how they taste to you." He leans in and kisses Lilly. She sighs against Joe's lips.

"What do they taste like?" he asks her. Lilly is dazed.

"Brownies."

"I taste like brownies??"

"Very delicious brownies."

"Oh my Jonas."

"Can I have another taste to make sure?"

"Okay!"

They kiss again. Lilly appears thoughtful once they pull away.

"Nope. Still brownies."

Joe sighs. "You don't taste like brownies." He mutters.

Curious, Lilly gets closer to him. "What do I taste like?" she asks, her voice a whisper.

"Well, Lilly…"

"Tell me, Joe."

"I don't know how to say this."

"Joe!"

"You taste like…"

"Come on, spit it out! UGH! JOE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!"

"Sorry."

"Now what do I taste like?"

"You have a special taste."

"…I do?"

"You taste new to me every day, Lilly. Sometimes, strawberries, watermelons, cinnamon, chocolate, vanilla, and cherries!"

Lilly sighs, happily. "I'm special." She tells Joe. Joe nods and kisses her again.

"Mmm." He says.

"What?"

"I finally tasted it."

"Tasted what?"

"Brownies."


	4. Chapter 4 Fighting Over a Pop Star

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Fighting Over a Pop Star**

"MILEY!" Miley turns around. "Oh no." she squeaks. Mikayla sits next to Miley on the sand. "What are you doing here?" Mikayla asks her.

Miley shrugs. "Seeing…the scene! Isn't it pretty?" she asks, gesturing towards the ocean.

Mikayla nods. "It's really spectacular. I'm in Malibu filming a few movies, so I thought I'd come and visit. Maybe we can talk more about how much I hate Hannah Montana!" she exclaims.

Miley forces a laugh. "Maybe not." She says. Mikayla tilts her head. "Why not? You don't think she's cool, do you? If you do, then we SO can't be best friends." She tells Miley angrily.

Miley stands up. "Why do hate her? She's really nice to you, and you're always really mean! You try to prove you are the best, but when you act cruel, that does nothing for your fans. Stop being mean all the time. Hannah Montana is really awesome once you get to know her. Trust me." Her words are rushed, but she gets the point across.

Mikayla gapes at her. "I suppose you're right. I guess I should be nicer. Especially to Hannah. I mean, she's my role model! I want to be so much like her, which is why I pretend to hate her, when I really want to be exactly like her and have her love me too." She explains, averting her eyes to the ground.

Miley nods, having a better understanding of Mikayla. "It's never too late to be friends, Mikayla. You just have to add your two extra cents." She grins and the girls hug.

"Miley!" Mikayla and Miley pull away from the hug and face Lilly. Behind her was Joe Jonas. Lilly arches her eyebrows at Miley. "What are you doing?" Lilly asks.

Miley looks at Mikayla. "Hugging Mikayla." She tells Lilly. Lilly feels betrayed. "I thought you hated her!" she exclaims.

The smile drops from Mikayla's face. "What?" she asks Miley.

"NO, Mikayla, I don't hate you, not at all!" Miley exclaims. Tears form in Mikayla's eyes. Joe watched, confused.

"I thought you were my friend! Talking about not hating someone you didn't get to know! You're a jerk!" Mikayla exclaims and runs off, crying.

"Mikayla, NO!" Miley calls out to her. Miley faces Lilly. "Thanks a lot. Why'd you do that?" She raises her voice at Lilly. Lilly shrugs. "I thought you hated her, Miley." She says.

"I don't hate people I don't know, but right now, I don't exactly favor you!" Miley shouts and follows Mikayla, calling her name.

Lilly scoffs. Joe squeezes her shoulder. "She'll come back, she's just letting out steam. Don't worry, you and I know, she didn't mean it. She'll come back Lilly, she'll come back." He whispers.

Lilly starts to cry and buries her head in Joe's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong with Lilly? What did you do to her, Joe?" Nick asks, popping out from behind them.

"It's complicated." Joe tells him.

"What is it?"

"Miley and Lilly had a fight. A major fight."

"What happened?"

"Lilly said something at the wrong time in front of the wrong person. Miley got upset and followed the person."

"Who is it?"

"It's Mikayla, Nick."

"Singing sensation Mikayla?"

"That's the one."

"I thought they hated each other."

"Apparently not."

"Oh my Jonas!"


	5. Chapter 5 JoBro 2 Teaches Miley a Lesson

**Chapter 5 – JoBro Number Two Teaches Miley a Lesson**

"Mikayla, wait, Mikayla!" Miley chased after Mikayla, her brown hair bouncing up and down.

Mikayla freezes and turns around, grinning. "I knew it! You did that to teach me a lesson, didn't you?" she asks, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Miley's jaw drops. She nods quickly. "Uh, yeah, I did that to teach you it's wrong to hate people you don't know." She stutters, lying.

Mikayla nods. "Thanks, Miley. You're a true friend. I'll see you around, Miley! I've got to get back on set!" She gives Miley a brief hug and runs off.

Miley looks down and regrets what she had told Lilly instantly. She turns around and walks off, staring at her feet. She crashes into someone's body and falls.

"Sorry." She mutters. Miley looks up. "Joe." She whispers.

Joe helps Miley stand up. "What was that, Miley? What's your problem?" he asks, raising his voice at her.

Miley was speechless. Joe had never yelled at her. NEVER. "Lilly hurt someone, Joe." She tries to explain. Joe scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"You apparently got your revenge, huh, Miley? She hurt Mikayla, you hurt her. Did that feel good, Miley? Did you enjoy hurting her feelings like that?" he shouts. He bites his lip, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Miley exclaims. Joe looks at her with wide eyes. "Why do you automatically take her side? Open your eyes! Don't you think there's a time where she can actually be wrong? Get a grip, Joe!" She looks away from him. She didn't want to lose any more friendships.

"So this is what it comes to. Choosing a pop star over your best friend! Nah, you've already done that, haven't you?" Joe asks her, his voice softer then before. Miley looks away.

"Stop." She begs. Joe continues, "Remember that dance with Jake Ryan? You embarrassed Lilly just so you could get the boy? He doesn't count as a pop star, but he's in that business." He pauses. "How long before you do that to Nick?" Joe hates himself as soon as he says it. He reaches for Miley's hand.

"I didn't mean that…" he trails off. Miley walks past him, fighting back her tears. Joe follows her. "I'm so sorry, Miley, please forgive me." He grabs her elbow and pulls her closer to him. "You're my best friend too, Miley. I don't want to lose you. I love you." He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry too, Joe. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you either. I love you too." Miley hugs him back, crying into his shoulder.

They pull away. "How do I get Lilly to forgive me?" she asks him, wiping away her tears.

Joe shrugs. "That's something only you know how to do. Tell her what you've told me. She'll understand." He tells her.

Miley nods. "Do you really think I'd do that to Nick?" she asks him, looking down. Joe sighs. "No, Milez. I don't think that's possible with the relationship you have with my brother. You're meant to be." Joe grins and tugs Miley's hair.

"Let's head back. I could use a hot dog." He begs. Miley laughs.

"You already had two this morning." She tells him.

Joe shakes his head. "That was breakfast. What about second breakfast?"

"Come on, I'll get you extra relish."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"


	6. Chapter 6 Making Up and Making Out

Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 – Making Up and Making Out**

"Okay, Joe, stall Nick. There's something I got to do." Miley tells Joe. Joe nods and salutes her. "I'll be as much of a Joe I can be. I won't let you down."

Miley hides behind a palm tree. She sees Joe approach Nick and Lilly sip a smoothie at a table away from them. Avoiding Nick's eyes, she manages to sneak up behind Lilly. She covers Lilly's mouth, muffling Lilly's scream, and pulls her towards the bushes.

"What the?? MILEY?" Lilly calls out once they get to the bushes. "Shush!" Miley exclaims, and they crawl away from Rico's and to Miley's house.

"Wait a second. Don't you hate me?" Lilly asks, sitting on Miley's sofa. Miley shakes her head.

"I'm sorry about the things I said, Lilly. You'll always be my very best friend and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I was just upset because I had finally befriended Mikayla and that chance was ripped away from me with your cruel words. Mikayla's actually pretty nice. But you'll always be my number one. Besides Nick." Miley smiles and pulls Lilly into a tight hug.

"Thanks Miley. I know I probably shouldn't forgive you so quickly and neither should you, but I'm willing to take that chance. When we get into fights, it's so rare and we usually always make up. Friends?" Lilly asks. Miley smiles. "Not just friends. BEST friends." They hug and pull back.

Lilly sighs. Miley turns to Lilly. "What is it?" she asks, appearing mildly confused.

"I could use a hot dog." Lilly tells Miley, rubbing her stomach.

Miley groans. "Gosh, you are so much like your boyfriend!" she exclaims.

Lilly tilts her head. "What do you mean?" she asks.

Miley shakes her head. "Long story, Lil, LONG story." She tugs on Lilly arm and they walk to Rico's.

Nick cries out happily when he sees them. "THANK YOU!! My IDIOT brother has been going on and on about hot dogs with relish." Miley slaps Nick's hand.

"What did I do?" Nick asks, rubbing his hand. Miley shakes her head in disapproval. "Don't call Joe an idiot. He's totally awesome." She smiles at Joe. "And a true friend."

Nick and Lilly look at her strangely. Joe gives her a bright smile. "Okay, why are you defending my boyfriend? I mean, I love him, but he's a goofball." Lilly says, her eyebrows arched. Miley looks at Lilly. "Let's just say there's a lot of deepness under that light exterior." She tells Lilly.

Lilly shrugs and pecks Joe's lips. "That's for being deep under a lot of lightness, sweetie." She says. Joe grins. "Sweet!" he exclaims.

Nick glances at Miley. "And me?" he asks her. Miley wraps her arms around Nick's neck.

"Do I have to name all of the qualities?" she asks, gazing into his eyes. Nick nods slowly.

"Oh please don't." Joe and Lilly beg.

"Kind, understanding, lovable…"

"Shut up, Miley."

"Sweet, caring, irresistible…"

"We will harm you."

"Sensitive, charming, kissable…" Nick's lips touch Miley's.

"Oh thank God."


	7. Reader's Choice

**Dear Readers,**

**Here's a question I've been dying to ask.**

**1. Who should play Monique, Kevin's girlfriend?**

**Danielle Panabaker (Read It and Weep)**

**Ashley Tisdale (High School Musical and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody)**

**Alyson Michalka (Now You See It! And Cowbelles)**

**2. Who should be Mikayla's love interest?**

**Oliver**

**Jackson**

**OC (original character) I was thinking David Henrie, with a different name, because everyone thinks Selena looks cute with him, so let's do it! Without the brother/sister devotion. Yes, I've read some of those incest stories on Wizards of Waverly Place. Yuck!**

**Send me your answers! To make life easier for you guys you can send it like 1. A and 2. C. etc.**

**Love always,**

**Alex**


	8. Reader's Choice Elimination

**LoveJenn**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. Oliver**

**Simply Nobody**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. Oliver**

**JuicyJoJo14**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. Oliver**

**j0nas0bsession0verload**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. Oliver**

**DarkenedAngel1365**

**1. Alyson Michalka**

**2. Oliver**

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**Lillygarden Angel**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**MileyFan No.1**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. Jackson**

**xoxoAnnaxoxo**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. Oliver AND OC (David Henrie). **

**j0nas.4ever**

**1. Alyson Michalka**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**hateispassion**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**The Winners Are…**

**For Question Number 1….**

**Ashley Tisdale with 5 Votes.**

**Danielle Panabaker with 5 Votes.**

**Alyson Michalka with 2 Votes.**

**For Question Number 2…**

**Oliver with 6 Votes.**

**OC (David Henrie) with 6 Votes.**

**Jackson with 1 Vote. **

**Now, to make it official, Alyson Michalka and Jackson must be eliminated. The race continues with Ashley vs. Danielle and Oliver vs. David Henrie. VOTE VOTE VOTE!**


	9. Reader's Choice Results

**FINAL VOTING!**

**j0nas.4ever**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. Oliver**

**Hitsuka-Hatake**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**LoveJenn**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. Oliver**

**JuicyJoJo14**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. Oliver**

**JB.HM****.GG.PP.Fan22**

**1. Ashley Tisdale**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**hateispassion**

**1. Danielle Panabaker**

**2. OC (David Henrie)**

**WINNERS!!**

**Ashley Tisdale will be playing Kevin Jonas's girlfriend!**

**David Henrie is Mikayla's new love interest! WOOT!**


	10. Chapter 7 Kevin's Space Girl

**Chapter 7 – Kevin's Space Girl**

"Monique?" Kevin's sweet voice rang through Monique's home. Monique runs out of her room, her dirty blonde hair, formerly brunette, bouncing on her shoulders. Kevin takes her in his arms and presses his mouth against hers. Monique sighs.

"I love you." She murmurs, running her hand through Kevin's hair. Kevin smiles, caressing her cheek and staring into her coffee colored eyes.

"I love you too, Monique." He whispers. He kisses her again and presses her against the beige wall. He pulls away from the kiss.

"Monique, I'd like you to meet my brothers. You may have heard of them." Joe and Nick step inside of the house behind Kevin. Nick's jaw drops.

"I'm slipping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, you turn the temperature hotter, cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you, baby!" he sings. Monique giggles.

"Nick's okay." She tells Kevin. Nick shakes his head, smiling.

"She's my space girl and she's outta this world!" Joe sings. His grin is huge. Monique laughs again. "Joe's not bad either." She replies.

Kevin kisses Monique briefly. "And, I want you to meet the most important girls in my life besides you and my mother. Miley? Lilly?" he calls them. Miley and Lilly step inside of Monique's house.

Monique smiles. "Oh, Kevin! I'm so glad you're introducing me to your family!" She throws her arms around his neck. "If only I had a family for you to meet." She whispers miserably. Kevin pulls back from the hug, but doesn't let her go.

"That's why I'm here, Monique." He explains. He gets down on one knee. Nick, Joe, Miley, and Lilly stifle laughs.

"Uh…Kevin?" Joe starts.

"Not now, Joe."

"But-"

"Joe!" Kevin pauses and turns back to Monique.

"Monique, will you marry me?"

Monique brushes the tears away from her eyes. "I'd love to!" she cries out happily. Monique bends down to kiss Kevin's lips. Kevin smiles against her mouth.

"Can I say it now, Kevin?"

"Fine, Joe."

"I see Australia, I see France, I see Kevin's purple dinosaur patterned underpants!"


	11. Chapter 8 Ape Boy is in Town

**Chapter 8 – Ape Boy is in Town**

Joe, Nick, Lilly, and Jackson hover over a game of Monopoly. Lilly passes Go.

"Give me two hundred dollars." Lilly demands with a smile. Joe glares at her, and hands her the money.

Miley sits at the kitchen counter, making sandwiches for everyone. Nick faces her.

"No cheese on mine, babe." He smiles and she nods.

There's a knock at the door. The knock sounds like a pattern. Miley looks up suddenly, shock clouding her eyes. Jackson glances at her, smiling slightly.

"Okay, that was weird." Lilly says. She goes back to the game.

"Jackson, can you please get the door?" Miley asks softly. Jackson nods and approaches the door. The door is opened. Nick and Joe look at the door, trying to see the face.

"Jackson, my man, my main man!" A familiar voice shouts. It's Donnie Henry **(A/N David Henrie).**

Jackson hugs Donnie, his grin huge. "Donnie, I didn't know you were coming to visit!" Jackson exclaims.

Donnie steps into the house. He has black spiky hair and light green eyes. He stops abruptly when he sees Miley. He grins.

"Spider monkey!" He runs towards her and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, happy to see an old friend. Nick tries not to feel jealous, but that doesn't work.

"Ape boy!" She laughs and pulls back, looking at his face. "You've changed." She tells him. Donnie nods.

"It's part of growing up." His smile stays glued to his face. Joe clears his throat. Donnie faces him and his eyes widen. He runs towards Joe and Nick and drops to his knees.

"I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy." Donnie chants, bowing to the young Jonas Brothers. Nick looks at Miley.

"I like him already." Nick tells her.

Miley rolls her eyes, grinning. "I'd like to present my best friend, Donnie! We grew up together in Tennessee." She wraps an arm around Donnie's waist.

"Miley was so adorable when she was little." He faces her. "What happened?"

Miley gasps and hits him. She turns to Nick. "Nicky!" she exclaims.

Nick glances at Donnie. "Dude…have any pictures?" He grins.

Donnie laughs. "Oh, yeah."

Miley gapes at Nick. "What? NO! Donnie, don't do it!" She begs. Donnie arches an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me, spider monkey? I am your worst nightmare." He tells her flirtatiously. Nick glances at Miley who glares at Donnie.

"Evil." She declares. Miley turns on her heel and walks outside. She hears Nick start laughing. She'd never be able to face him after that.

Miley starts walking down the beach and she bumps into Oliver. "Hey! What's up?" She asks.

Oliver stares at Miley. "I have to tell you something, Miley." He murmurs. Miley nods and Oliver pulls her off to the side.

"We've been friends for a long time, you know. You mean a lot to me…" He trails off.

"Spit it out, Oken!"

"I'm in love with you."

"…what?"


	12. Chapter 9 Nick is Assured

**Chapter 9 – Nick is Assured**

"…what?" Miley Stewart didn't like this joke. She didn't like it one bit. But Oliver looked at her pleadingly.

"Tell me you feel the same." He begs. Miley bites her lip.

"Oliver…I have Nick. I love Nick more than anything." She explains.

Oliver nods several times. "I should have known you'd say that." He mutters. He starts to walk off.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaims, grabbing his arm. Oliver whirls around, grabbing her.

"Miley…" He leans towards her. Miley pushes him away.

"Stop it!" She shouts. Oliver grabs her again, pressing his lips against hers. Miley cries out, breaking the kiss.

Tears form in her eyes. "Oliver…please…stop." She says. Oliver stares at her, desperation in his eyes. He tightens his grip on her and Miley starts to cry, in shock at her friend.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" She looks up at his voice. It was Jake Ryan at her rescue.

"Jake." Miley says softly. Jake pushes Oliver away from Jake when Oliver refuses to let her go. Oliver stagger off, not turning around. Jake faces her, touching her wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asks. She nods a few times. She felt violated and betrayed.

"It just feels so weird." She murmurs. "Why would he do something like that?" Her words are slurred. Miley feels dizzy.

Jake shrugs. "I don't know, but if he bothers you again, let me know." He tells her. He squeezes her shoulder and starts to walk away.

"Jake!" Miley calls his name. Jake faces her. "Thanks." She smiles. Jake smiles back, walking away.

Miley approaches her house hesitantly. She spots Joe outside, texting on his phone. He looks a little upset. Joe glances at her.

"Hey." Joe walks up to her, a serious look on his face. Miley arches an eyebrow. Joe studies her for a moment. "Have you been crying?" he asks.

Miley sighs. "I have something to tell you, but you can't tell Nick. Not yet, Joe." She pleads. Joe pulls Miley to his house. They are in private.

"Oliver told me he loves me. I told him I love Nick and then he started walking away. I said his name and grabbed him and he turned around and grabbed me, kissing me. I couldn't get off his grip, so I asked him to stop. He wouldn't, and someone came in and helped me." She pauses. Joe gapes at her.

"Man, Miley. Who doesn't love you?" Joe cracks a smile and Miley rolls her eyes. "Who was it?" He asks.

Miley chews her lip. "Jake Ryan."

"Oh my Jonas!"

"Joe, you can't tell Nick!"

"I won't tell Nick, Miley, but you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Nick arches an eyebrow, his hands on his hips. He glares at Miley and Joe. Joe looks at Miley. Miley shakes her head. Nick touches Miley's wrist. She winces. Oliver's grip on her wrist had left a bruise and it hurt her.

Nick notices. "What happened to your wrist?" He asks, concern in his eyes. He lifts it up slowly and examines the light purple handprints on her wrist. "Who did this to you?" Nick wraps his arms around her waist, looking in her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone." Joe jogs back to Miley's house and Nick opens the door to his house, leading Miley inside.

"What ever happened to no secrets between us?" Nick rests against the door, his eyes dropping to the floor. Miley takes his hand, squeezing it slightly. Her eyes never leave his.

"You won't like it." Miley claims. Nick runs a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Try me." Miley tells him every single detail from when she left the house to when she bumped into Joe. Nick touches his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "Oh…my head." He groans, slumping to the floor. He buries his head in his hands.

"Oh my Jonas, why is it so hard?" He asks her. Miley wraps an arm around his shoulder. She nuzzles his neck and Nick laughs.

"Why is what so hard?" Miley asks him. Nick places a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you, Miley, but having you as a girlfriend is tiring. Everyone likes you. No one likes me! You have nothing to worry about! I have everything to worry about." He tells her. Miley stares at him.

"What do you mean you have everything to worry about? I would never do anything to you! I would never cheat on you! How can you say that?" She is hurt deeply and she stands up. She walks away from Nick and he stops her.

"I never said that, Miley." He says. Miley avoids his eyes. "You're beautiful, Miley, you really are. One day you might stop loving me and go to Jake or Oliver or some other guy! How can I be sure you won't leave me?" Miley meets Nick's eyes.

"How can you be sure? I'll show you how you can be sure!" Miley exclaims. She presses her lips against his. Nick is caught off guard, losing his balance. He falls back on the floor and Miley falls with him, her lips remaining against his. Nick deepens the kiss, placing his arms around her.

"Nick…" Miley breathes against his mouth. Nick rolls over her and Miley's back is placed against the ground. Nick's hands touch her waist. The door is opened.

"Anyone home…OH MY JONAS! NICK! Don't give in to temptation! I'll save you little brother!!" Kevin grabs Nick and pulls him off Miley. Miley gasps, sitting up. Monique is shocked, staring at Miley. She bursts into laughter.

Kevin squeezes Nick's stomach. "Ow!" Nick squeaks. "Let go!" Kevin drops Nick and Nick gasps for air. He looks at Miley and blushes. Miley smiles, blushing.

"Sorry…got carried away." Miley tells him. Nick shrugs.

"It's…it's…it's…okay." He stutters. Kevin stares at Miley.

"I'm on to you, Stewart!"


	13. Chapter 10 Serious Talks

**Chapter 10 – Serious Talks**

Miley jogs outside, wanting to clear her head.

"Going somewhere, spider monkey?" Donnie smiles at Miley. She shrugs.

"Join me, Donnie." She links her arm with his.

He rests his head against her shoulder. "I miss you." He murmurs.

"I miss you too." She tells him. She feels a twinge of guilt. He didn't know her secret.

"What's been going on?" He asks.

"It's not the same without you. I have my friends, my family, but I don't have you." She glances at him. She had always loved him, he was like a brother.

"I know…is there anything you want to tell me, Miles?" He asks.

Miley nods. "Actually…"

"Miley!" Donnie and Miley turn to look at Mikayla. Mikayla grins and approaches them.

"Who's your friend?" She asks. Donnie smirks.

"Tell her who your friend is, Miles." Donnie whispers.

Miley feels disappointed. She had wanted to tell him so badly.

"Uh…this is Donnie. Donnie, this is Mikayla." Mikayla shakes Donnie's hand, grinning ear to ear.

"Want to go somewhere to talk, Donnie?" She asks him.

Donnie nods, glancing at Miley. "That okay with you?" The hurt is visible in Miley's eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead." She tells him.

Donnie kisses her cheek. "Thanks, Miles." He walks off with Mikayla.

Miley looks down, feeling lonely. She decides to walk back home, but something stops her. Her eyes wander and she notices Jake Ryan, sitting at a table, flipping through a magazine. Miley grins when Jake scowls at the magazine. She approaches his table.

"Want company?" She asks. Jake looks up at her. He nods quickly.

"Yeah, sit." Miley sits next to him, looking at the magazine. The magazine is opened to an article on the Jonas Brothers.

"I never really liked them. They were just pretty boys…I had all the charm." Miley giggles and Jake grins at her.

"I always liked Nick the best, he was the sweetheart of the group." She tells him.

Jake nods. "I guess Nick was my favorite too." They laugh.

"I miss this…" Miley admits. "Even though you were cocky, you were amazing. I never wanted things to end badly. We'd make good friends."

Jake nods, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "I'll be your friend."

They smile. "I'll be your friend too." Miley tells him.

They sit in silence, staring at their hands. "I should head back." Miley murmurs.

"Yeah…" Miley kisses his cheek and he grins. "You just can't keep your hands off me, huh?" He jokes.

Miley rolls her eyes. "And you're back." She waves, walking home.

She stops when she hears Nick's voice. He's talking to someone, a girl.

They're standing outside. The girl makes big gestures and Nick shakes his head.

Miley continues to look until the girl pulls Nick towards her, kissing him. Nick reacts, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away. But Miley doesn't see that. She's too busy running to her house. She runs inside and closes the door, collapsing on the couch.

"I'm so stupid." She mutters to herself. Tears slide down her cheeks and she buries her head in her hands, crying softly. Her phone vibrates and she looks at it. It's a text from Joe.

"Open your door."

Miley stands up and opens the door, wiping away her tears. Joe stares at her, his eyes wide. She gives him a weak smile and he pulls her close, hugging her.

"What happened?" He asks.

"A girl kissed Nick. In the back of your house." She chokes on her words.

"It means nothing, Stewart, he loves you more than anything. The girl has had feelings for Nick for a while, she kissed him and he pushed her away." Joe explains.

Miley shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, Joe, I'm a blubbering idiot. I always jump to conclusions."

Joe shrugs. "It's okay, Miley." He places a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. He wipes away her tears with his hands.

"Stop drooling on my Hannah Montana shirt, it's my only one." He grins at her. Miley laughs and Joe drags her to the couch.

"Let's watch some television."

"Joe, you bounce back so fast."

"Ahh, look! High School Musical is on! HURRAY!"

"You Jonas boys…"


End file.
